


So Alive

by hotneokitty



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Confused Spock (Star Trek), Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), Episode: s01e12 The Conscience of the King, Episode: s01e23 A Taste of Armageddon, Episode: s01e26 The Devil In the Dark, Episode: s02e06 The Doomsday Machine, History Rewrite, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, M/M, Over protective Friends, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Scared Kirk, one sided kirk/mccoy, references to goo goo dolls songs, slight PTSD, spock & uhura friendship, spock doesnt understand flirting, uhura is a total badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotneokitty/pseuds/hotneokitty
Summary: Mostly an AOS rewrite of TOS.Join the crew of the starship Enterprise as she travels through space. Fighting and forming friendships with beings, machines, and even themselves.





	1. A Taste of Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is a re-write of taste of Armageddon from tos

“You cried for him Spock.” Uhura was sticking to the decision she had made on the bridge of the Enterprise, she had had long standing suspicions. Spocks interest in her had always been rather muted, but as his friendship with James Kirk strengthened her own relationship with the Vulcan slipped more and more. “You’ve shown more fear in the face of his death then your own.”

“He is my friend.” Spock stated simply standing stiffly, hands clasped behind himself, as he listened to the human female he had come to truly respect and care for.

“You love him.” She countered.

“That is irrelevant.” Spock glanced to the face of the sleeping man on topic, before moving back to Uhura. “He has made it clear that we are friends.”

“You’re not even gunna deny it?” Uhura was a little surprised, she wasn’t sure he’d even known it.

“Denial would merely be an insult to your high level of intellect. And yet it would seem I have still managed to upset you. ”

“I’m not mad at you.” She assured him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, only to immediately remove it when he stiffened at the contact. “Given some time and space, we can maybe even salvage the friendship.”

“Nyota, I do not fully understand.” His voice was neutral, only his eyes giving away any hint of confusion. “If, as you have insisted, I have done nothing to displease you, why do you wish to put an end to our romantic interactions. I have not found them to be unpleasant.”

“Just what every woman wants to hear.” Uhura let out an exhausted sigh a gave him a sad smile. “That her ‘romantic interactions have not been unpleasant.’ I just don’t want to be your mask.”

She looked to the sleeping man on the medical bed beside them, as she leaned down to kiss his forehead she muttered, “Wake up soon Captain, we need you.”

She straightened up placed a hand on Spock’s inhumanly warm cheek, then walked away. The door whooshing softly in her wake.

“I do not understand.” The Vulcan turned his lost gaze to his captain, as though the silent lips would provide an answer. “If I have said the thing women wish to hear, why did she still leave?”

Spock’s lips twitched in a frown like motion. The sight before him felt wrong, too silent, too still. There wasn’t even the slightest trace of the overly confident smirk that belonged there. Spock reached two fingers forward lightly brushing them at the spot where Uhura’s lip gloss had smudged slightly.

“You ever leave?” Spock turned to acknowledge the doctor as he entered. “It’s starting to get creepy.”

“I am merely awaiting the fulfilment of your promise.” Spock took a single step back, clasping his hands behind himself. “I remain uncertain of your assurance that he will completely regain himself upon his awakening. It is highly improbable.”

“Jim’ll wake up and he’ll be fine.” McCoy’s gruff voice sounded more like an attempt at convincing himself, as he moved to check on the machines surrounding Jim Kirk. “A watched pot doesn’t boil.”

“I am not watching a pot, nor do I wish for the Captain to boil.” Spock turned to glare at the CMO. “Why can you not speak in a manner that makes sense?”

“Damn hobgoblin, can’t even use his name in hospital setting.” McCoy grumbled under his breath. “I simply meant, it’s gonna take time.”

“And what amount of time do you deem sufficient doctor?” Spock was beginning to sound a little irritated as McCoy pushed him away from the bed and out of his way. “It has been twelve days, eight hours, fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds.”

“The human body doesn’t heal on a precise schedule, Mr Spock.” The doctor gave the alien a strange look, of course he would know the exact amount of time it had been, but down to seconds was a little obsessive. “It’s even harder to predict with a procedure that’s never even been thought of, let alone do-“

The doctor cut off when his patient suddenly jerked awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bones?” Jim spoke softly once Doctor McCoy had managed to get Spock out of the room, insisting that doctor things needed to be done in private and Spock needed to go sleep anyway.

“I know Jim.” McCoy turned back to look at his friend, sympathy written all over his face. “Tri-corder readings on your eyes are way off. Can you give me an ideal of how bad it is?”

“Well,” Jim moved to try and sit up, but quickly vetoed the attempt when it made his head spin. “You are a large blob, so was Spock. Only reason I know who you are is because I know your voices.”

“Well, Shit.” Bones moved his device over Jim’s eyes again. “I’ll keep an eye on it for a few days, it may be temporary.”

“And if it isn't?” Jim’s voice was small, tired, scared.

McCoy just hugged his friend. “You’ll be fine Jim. I’ll do what I can to fix this.”

* * *

 

“We’ll both be in it deep if this gets out, Jim.” McCoy muttered as he pulled a bottle of eye drops out of a drawer, and leaned over Jim as he laid out on the doctors bed. “Can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“You said these ones last longer, right?” Jim held his eyes open as the doctor dripped the medicated saline in to his eyes. “If I have to put these in every four hours people are gunna notice.”

“Six hours of perfect eye sight.” McCoy sighed pulling his blue shirt on over his black one. “I’m working on the formula for it to last longer whenever I have free time, but this is the best I can do right now. I really think you should at least tell Spock, the first officer should know about this kinda thing, Jim.”

“If I tell Spock, he’ll tell on us.” Jim frowned, blinking his eyes a few times, the room coming into focus as the saline began to do its job. “He’s incapable of breaking rules, and I wouldn’t want to put him in that position. I feel guilty enough about you. Come on,” he slapped his friend on the shoulder. “don’t wanna be late for the arrival, that ambassador will get even more annoying.”

Walking around the doctor Jim sauntered out into the corridor and almost ran into a lanky blonde yeomen on her way by.

“Sorry yeomen, didn’t see you there.” He smiled brilliantly at her.

“Quite all right Captain. I wasn’t paying much attention myself.” Her smile turned to minor surprise when McCoy came out of the room behind him.

“You left your shirt on my bed.” He grumbled holding up the yellow shirt. Bones nodded in the woman’s direction as she hurried off down the corridor. “Great, not even one mission in, and we just started the first who’s sleeping with the captain rumor.”

“I’m sure people already thought it.” Jim slipped his shirt over his head and headed for the lift. “Besides you should be honored, Bones, not everyone gets to sleep with the captain.” He winked as the doors closed.

~                                         ~                                           ~

The day was proving to be quite tedious. The enterprise had just reached star cluster NGC 321, where the ambassador on board was being sent to open diplomatic relations with the civilizations in the area. It had been several hours since they had arrived just out of orbit range of the planet known as Eminiar Seven, they had sent many messages informing the natives of their intent, but received nothing in response as of yet.

“Captain,” first officer Spock moved to stand to the right of the captains’ chair, perfectly straight hands folded behind himself. “I have been fielding complaints from nearly every department on the ship regarding Ambassador Fox. It would seem, he is telling everyone they are doing their jobs incorrectly.”

“Aye,” Scotty contributed from somewhere to his left, Kirk rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “That poppin’ jay fox, came into engineering to complain ‘is door were too noisy.”

The subject of annoyance choose that moment to walk out of the turbolift, a rather harassed looking security escort following. Captain Kirk stood and walked around his chair to face the ambassador.

“I tried to tell him he’s not supposed to be on the bridge sir.” The security officer looked desperate.

“I can go wherever I wish.” The ambassador looked at Kirk as though the captain had been the one harassing a ship full of people. “Why are we not orbiting Eminiar seven yet, mister?”

“It’s alright, Green.” Kirk assured his crewmen, before addressing the Ambassador, he had no idea how this guy made the word ‘mister’ sound like he thought the person he was addressing was five. “If we approach without permission we are likely to be fired at, I, as well as the entire crew, would prefer to avoid that.”

“Captain.” Uhura called Kirks attention. “A message was just sent from the planet. Code seven-ten.”

“Well, that sucks.” Kirk turned to his first officer. “I guess we should turn around then.”

“And why would we do that, mister.” The Ambassador stepped in close to Kirk, Spock stiffened at his captains’ side. “We are here to create a treaty port, and we will not be leaving without it!”

“Code Seven-ten, Ambassador Fox,” Kirk was struggling to keep the animosity out of his voice, but Spock must have noticed it anyway as he placed a delicate hand on his captain’s wrist. “means do not approach. As it is their planet, and they have made it clear they do not wish us there, ignoring this puts my crew and my ship in danger. We could even start a war!”

“I have my orders, and now you have yours!” Fox began moving towards the turbolift, giving off a sense of finality. “You are aware that my position gives me command over you, I am exercising it now. You will proceed, that’s an order, mister!”

The lift doors closed behind him and his escort.

“If he calls me ‘mister’ in that tone one more time, I’m gunna shoot myself.” Kirk ran a hand over his face once Spock let go of it. “Did you think I would hit him?”

“I was uncertain, Captain.” Spocks hands had returned to their usual position behind himself. “I merely felt the urge myself and theorized you would have more difficulty fighting such an urge.”

“Sulu, move into standard orbit around Eminar Seven. Chekov, ship wide announcement yellow alert.” Kirk ordered as he pulled his first officer to the side. “Mr. Spock, what do we know of the people on the planet?”

“Very little is known to us.” He began, relaxing his stance slightly. “A previous expedition, some thirty years ago, reported they are capable of space travel but choose not to use it. And they were at war with their nearest neighbor, we have no word on weather or not this has ceased. The reporting ship, USS Valiant, has been listed as missing. It is believed to have been inadvertently taken out by the conflict.”

“I’ll take a team down and check things out, keep the scanners checking things from here.” Kirk began moving toward the turbolift squinting slightly, he’d forgotten to keep an eye on the time. “Uhura, have two security officers and yourself meet me in the transporter room. You as well Scotty, you’re on the bridge so I assume you have nothing better to do.”

“Captain,” Spock had raised an eyebrow and followed Kirk into the lift. “I request to accompany you to the planet.”

“Do you have any particular reasoning?” Kirk smirked, assuming the Vulcan simply wished to follow Uhura and attempting to call him out on it.

“I wish to ensure your safety.” He answered simply as the lift stopped and they began walking down the corridor.

“That’s what the security is for.” Kirk pointed out, giving his friend an odd look. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with Uhura?”

“It is only logical to bring the communications officer to an unfamiliar planet, as she is the likeliest to be able to clear up any miscommunications should any arise.” Spock’s eyes remained fixed ahead of him as they walked. “I am not concerned for her well being as she has proven, on many occasions, capable of handling herself. You, however, while skilled in combat seem to always manage some form of injury I do not believe a security detail would be capable of preventing.”

“Right.” Kirk frowned at him, then promptly turned and ran into a wall, just missing the sick-bay door. Spock grabbed the captains shoulders, steadying him.

“Jim?”

“Inform Sulu he’s got the con, get phasers for everyone going down, I want them worn discreetly, and meet in the transporter room.”

Spock watched for a moment as the sick-bay door closed behind Jim. A suspicion had been forming in his mind of his Captains behavior. He shook the thought away, surely Jim would tell him if something was wrong. He turned leaving to do as he was told.

                            ~                                        ~                                         ~

“Damnit, Jim.” McCoy whispered harshly at Jim as the Captain strapped his phaser belt on, covering it with his gold shirt. “You shouldn’t be galivanting off to some planet that already said no.”

“I’ll be fine Bones.” Kirk insisted for what must have been the millionth time, patting his shoulder reassuringly. “I won’t be gone to long, now get back to where you’re supposed to be.”

The doctor heaved a big sigh but relented muttering grumpily under his breath he stalked out of the room, almost bumping Spock as he was coming in.

“We were scanned when we came into orbit Captain.” The first officer reported, coming up to Kirks side. “They clearly know we are here but have not acknowledged us. All offensive detail is on alert status, and ready in case they are needed.”

“What’s this I hear about you beaming down without me, mister?” Ambassador Fox came storming into the room, Spock discreetly slipped the Captains phaser off his belt and fixed it to his own. “How am I to do my job from up here?”

“No matter how badly I wish to allow you to jump into a pool that may be full of sharks,” Kirk stepped around the ambassador, Spock following as they stepped onto the transporter platform where the rest of the away team was waiting. “It’s my job to keep you alive. Therefore we are going to check out the situation before letting you off the ship.”

“I’ll be having none of this nonsense!” the ambassador stepped up as well. “I’m in charge of this mission, and I’ll be going.”

Giving an exhausted sigh, The Captain signaled to the transporter operator, and they sparkled out of sight.

                             ~                                         ~                                         ~

Kirk glanced around the corridor they appeared in, it seemed overly sterile. “Did we beam into a medical building, Mr Spock?”

“Scanners indicated this would be a government type establishment.” Spock raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Your equipment was not in error.” A rather lovely woman, wearing what appeared to be a scarf as a shirt, approached them. “I am Mea Three. I have been instructed to escort you to the high council chambers.”

“Ambassador Fox,” The ambassador pushed his way past Kirk briskly and introduced himself. “If you were aware of our arrival, why did you not acknowledge us?”

“The High Council will answer your questions, not I.” the woman’s response was polite though a bit clipped, as she turned to lead them down the corridor.

“perhaps you should be more careful not to insult a race we know nothing about, Ambassador.” Uhura stage whispered to the man, managing to make the title sound like a curse word and yet still respectful. “We’ve already violated their rights by trespassing when they told us not to.”

“Aye, we’ve already over cooked this haggis.” Scotty added.

They were led to a room with an elegant long table where four stern but pleasant looking men were seated, the conversation they’d been having stopped as the landing party entered.

“I am Anan Seven.” The one farthest to the left stood and approached them as Mea stepped off to the side. “We are sorry you have come, but there is no changing it.”

“I’m Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise, my first officer Commander Spock, lieutenants Scott and Uhura, security officers Green and Giotto, and Ambassador Fox.” Kirk indicated each of his crew as he spoke, the ambassador bristled at being last introduced and again pushed in front of Kirk.

“We represent the United Federation of Planets.” The ambassador barreled on with his little speech. “My mission is to establish diplomatic relations with your people.”

“You attempt to broker an alliance by disregarding a warning, and coming to our planet without permission?” Anan was politely puzzled, but shook his head. “It is no matter I suppose, however this thing you propose would be impossible.”

“And why not?” Fox nearly growled his frustration. “To not even discus it?”

“Because we are at war.” Anan said simply with a sad little bow. “We have been for nearly five hundred years.”

“You hide it well.” From what Kirk had seen through the buildings windows the planet looked pristine. Almost to perfect, to say this was a planet at war seemed impossible.

“I don’t mean to imply you would lie,” Spock began from near Kirks right shoulder, the epitome of a man insinuating lies. “But we scanned your planet. There are no signs of the devastations a war cannot be without.”

“But our casualties very from one to three million dead a year from enemy attack.” Anan looked sadly at his feet. “This is why we warned you away, the last time one of your ships came to us it became a casualty of our conflict. We did not wish to repeat it.”

“Who is your enemy?” Uhura asked.

“Vindikar, the third planet in this system.” Anan answered. A loud siren went off before he could say more. The man stiffened, moving back to the long table and pushing a button. “We are indeed being attacked at this moment.”

The sound stopped instantly, and the entire back wall of the room slid away to reveal what appeared to be a large war room full of computers and other machines. The four council members moved to position themselves at the machines.

“It will not last long.” Mea assured them.

Kirk grabbed Spocks elbow ushering him and the rest of the landing party farther into the room to peek at the machinery.

“Can you tell what any of that is doing?” He addressed Scotty.

“I’d need a better look then their likely to allow.” The engineer shook his head, but defiantly had that look of wanting to take it apart and play with its wiring.

“A hit,” Mea suddenly gasped as she’d been watching what appeared to be some kind of electronical map. “Right here in the city.”

Kirk looked to his crew none of them looked less confused then he, except perhaps Spock who’d merely raised an eyebrow. “Any of you hear anything remotely bombish?”

“Negative, Captain.” Spock answered the others simply shaking their heads.

“If this is an elaborate ploy to avoid conversations,” the ambassador rounded on Mea, pointing an accusatory finger in her face.

“I assure it is happening,” Mea frowned at the gesture. “They use fusion bombs. they materialize over the target.”

“This is weird.” Kirk pulled out his communicator. “Sulu, scanners picking up anything, violent?”

“All quiet, captain.” Was the simple response.

One of the machines buzzed and produced what looked like an index card. Anan retrieved it and sighed showing it to another of the council members.

“We warned them.” He said as they shook their heads somberly. Anan approached the captain, but was halted by the ambassador.

“Now see here,” Fox pushed passed Uhura, knocking her into Kirk who grabbed her shoulders to dissuade her from the attack the man had earned, the federation was getting a long complaint letter when this was over. “My people have been keeping on eye on things, there have been no signs of your so-called attack!”

“And yet half a million people have just been killed.” The man said solemnly.

“By computer.” Spock rose an eyebrow in realization. “Vendikar’s attack was theoretical.”

“Yes, and no.” Anan began to explain. “The machines tally the deaths, the people are informed, and they have twenty-four hours to report to a disintegration chamber. The people die, but the culture can continue.”

“It’s like their playing a game of battle ship with peoples lives.” Uhura clutched the captains arm in distress. “This is sick.”

“There is I certain logic to it.” Uhura glared at Spocks words before he added. “that’s not to say I agree with it, of course.”

“You will recall we warned you not to come.” Anan was finally beginning to show some irritation, he made a gesture with his hand and they were suddenly surrounded by several armed men. “Your ship has been classified destroyed, all those on board have twenty-four hours to report to disintegration chambers. You shall be held in detention to insure they cooperate.”

                             ~                                         ~                                         ~

The room they were taken to was oddly comfortable, filled with very nice couches, armchairs and even a little kitchen. Their communicators and phasers had been confiscated.

“I can’t believe they would behave this way!” Ambassador Fox paced aggressively in front of the door. “We are here for peaceful reasons.” He turned and faced the chair Kirk was sitting in. “How are you going to fix this Mister?”

“Oh, now you want his input!” Uhura blocked his path, arms crossed over her chest. “If you had listened to him in the fir-“

“I’m thinking.” Kirk spoke stiffly, not looking up from where his face rested in his hands.

“Aye,” Said Scotty wistfully nodding his head. “Of that Mea’s scarf-shirt, and how badly ya want a nice breeze to jostle it just a wee bit?”

“No, not that. Well, now I am.” Kirk glared at Scotty for a second, then stood and grabbed Uhura’s arm. “I need to talk to you.”

Kirk pulled her to the side so the others couldn’t hear. “Nyota, I’ve got a plan, but in case we don’t get back to the ship in time I may need your help with an unrelated issue. I’m gunna tell you something, and I need you not to tell anyone. Not even Spock.”

“Of course.” Uhura leaned in closer, it wasn’t often Jim Kirk got so serious.

“My eyesight is gunna start getting really bad soon.” He didn’t look at her as he said it. “I use macula drops, but I have trouble putting them in so I leave them with Bones.” Uhura brought both her hands up to cover her mouth, looking at him with great concern. “Please stop giving me that look.”

“Because you..” Her sentence hung she couldn’t finish it, but he nodded. “Do you have any other lingering affects?”

“Bones claims I bruise more easily, but I’m pretty sure that’s pre-existing. Look,” Kirk put his hands on her shoulders, looking around to make sure noone had heard them. Spock was watching them with a raised eyebrow but didn’t seam to have heard anything. “I’m telling you cuz I may need you to cover for me.”

“Lead you without looking like I’m leading you.” She confirmed. "I'm sure I can do that. "

“Alright,” Kirk clapped his hands together and walked around her, addressing the whole room. “So here’s the plan. First,” Kirk pointed to the admiral and the man straightened at the gesture. “I’m the Captain. The people and similar beings on that ship are mine. The people in this room, also mine. I don’t like to share, so shut up and listen to me and maybe we’ll make it out of here.”

“I apologize, Captain.” Fox sat down, the situation clearly effecting his view of his own actions.

“Lieutenant, how loud can you scream?” Kirk looked at Uhura.

“As loud as you want me to.”

“This got real inappropriate, real fast.” Scotty laughed.

“down boy,” Kirk waved Scotty’s comment away. “If the guard outside the door has any kind of integrity, he should respond to the sound of Uhura in distress. Then Spock can do that awesome neck pinchy thing. We need to try and put an end to this war, five hundred years is quiet enough.”

Uhura stood in the middle of the room while Spock and Kirk moved to the wall next to the door. Scotty and the security officers stayed by the ambassador, off to the side. Everyone covered their ears when Uhura let out a blood curdling scream. The guard rushed in, confusion clear on his face, then collapsed in a heap as soon as Spocks hand made contact.

“huh, didn’t actually think that would work.” Kirk said as Spock bent down to take the guards weapon. “Lets find our way back to that council room.”

They made their way down the hall, Kirk pulled Uhura to him as he darted behind a randomly jutted out wall when he saw a line of people ahead. The others followed suit, Spock pressing up behind the captain and the rest of the group on the other side of the hall.

They watched as someone at the front of the line stepped into a small booth, the door closing behind him. A red light flashed above the door then it opened, no one was inside. Jim felt Uhura’s breath hitch, he gripped her shoulders for a second before turning to face Spock.

“Think you can take out that operator?” Spock gave a nod. “Great. Then Scotty, try to figure out how to shut down that thing.”

“Captain!” Kirk spun back at the distress in Uhura’s voice. He immediately understood, a child no older then four was being ushered into the both.

Kirk acted fast grabbing the unfamiliar weapon from Spock and rushing forward. “Everyone get back, Lieutenant secure that baby.” The people all stepped away, as Kirks team stepped forward. Spock quickly stepped up behind the operator, pinching his neck then taking his weapon.

“Scotty you got that shut down?” Kirk watched as the people scattered.

“Aye, Captain.” Scotty gave him a huge grin and held up a hand full of wires, he’d clearly ripped them out. “Tha’ won’t be fuctionin’ anytime soon.”

“Fantastic.” Kirk looked to Uhura, she was clutching the little boy to herself. “Ambassador take the boy, I need Uhura’s hands free. Spock give that gun thing to Giotto. Scotty, you and the security locate more of these booths, take them out. Don’t kill unless you have to, we’re trying to end this not add to it. The rest of you stay with me.”

“They were going to kill a child?” The ambassador was muttering as he stared at the child he was now holding, the little boy graced him with the biggest smile. “And they just left him with us.”

“We’re gunna fix this and you’re gunna help.” Kirk assured him, patting him on the shoulder. He turned to head down the hall and ran into a wall. Uhura and Spock each grabbed one of his arms. “I forgot there was a wall there, this is a very strangely designed hallway.”

When they finally made their way back into the council room Anan Seven was there alone.

“You’ve brought our end,” He said accusingly, straight at the captain. “I’m sure you are pleased.”

“Not an end, a beginning.” Kirk held the weapon out hoping no one noticed Uhura wasn’t really leaning on him to steady herself as she adjusted her boot, but actually nudging his arm just a little to the left. Kirk nodded his head at the steadily bluring Vulcan. “Try to find our communicators.”

Spock immediately began riffling through drawers.

“You said you were here for peace.” The man was close to panic, as he took a few steps. Uhura had wrapped herself in a protective stance around the Captains shoulder, discreetly keeping his aim accurate. “And you cause an escalation that will end two worlds. There will be suffering, painful, lingering death.”

“It frightens you.” Kirk handed the weapon off to Uhura as Spock handed him his communicator. Uhura then switched the unfamiliar weapon with a phaser Spock handed her.

“It would frighten any sane being.” Anan spat. “We’ve done away with it. And you bring it back upon us. What kind of monster are you?”

“Zombie.” Kirk smirked at his own morbid joke, he thought he heard Uhura stifle a squeak of some kind. He opened the communicator. “Sulu? Kirk here.”

“Captain! Dr. McCoy is near panic.” Sulu’s voice responded, Kirk was sure he heard Bones grumble a denial in the back ground. “We got a message from you telling us all to beam down, the doctor said it wasn’t you, so Chekov did a math problem with the computer and proved it wasn’t. I put shields up immediately.”

“Extra cookies for all of you.” Kirk smiled, so very proud of his crew.

“Then they gave us a dead line.” Sulu continued. “saying they’d kill you if we didn’t comply. So I started charging the phaser banks. I was just getting ready to open fire if we didn’t hear from you in another five minutes.”

“Very good, keep shields up, I’ll leave this line open. General order twenty-four if you don’t like what you hear.” Kirk lowered the communicator but kept it open. “Fox, take over for Uhura, keep that pointed at him.” The ambassador adjusted his hold on the child so that he could hold the phaser in one hand. “lets try and figure out how to stop these machines.”

Spock hit the button Anan had used earlier and the wall moved away. Uhura walked in front of the captain brushing him gently in the right direction as she passed.

“I can make out some of these words.” She was looking over the labels on each machine. “This one seams to be the main power source, if we take it out the rest should shut down.”

“No! You can’t!” Anan pleaded. “They’ll begin real attacks, everything will be destroyed.”

“No one can truly live if they’re too busy being afraid of death.” Kirk told him solemnly, Spock aimed a phaser at the machine Uhura had indicated. The three of them backed away from it as Spock fired. “Fear is normal, but taking the destruction away has left you too comfortable to even try putting an end to the death.”

“I am here to broker peace.” The ambassador spoke, slowly lowering the phaser. “I would gladly help negotiate peace between your two worlds. They are likely just as frighten of escalation as you are.”

“Captain!” Scotty and the security officers rushed into the room. “We got all the booths in this building, five in total.”

“Perhaps,” Anan sounded a little hopeful, as he stepped forward taking the child from the ambassador and hugging him to himself. “We do have a direct channel to the Vendikar high council, we haven’t used it in so long.”

                             ~                                         ~                                         ~

“Damn it, Jim!” The second he materialized on the platform Bones was hovering over him, inspecting him for damage, and yet letting the rest of the landing party wander away. “Can’t you ever go somewhere and have everything go exactly as planed?”

“Bones, I’m fine.” Kirk swatted the tricorder way from his face. “None of us got hurt.”

“How’d you rip your shirt, then?” Bones grabbed the captains arm indicating a tear and gave Kirk a stern look, even though he knew the other man couldn’t see it.

“Huh,” Kirk stared down in the direction of the offending hole. “I have no idea.”

“Captain.” Uhura grabbed his face with both hands, turning him to look her in the eyes. “You are not a zombie.” She kissed him then slapped him, before turning around sharply and storming off.

“Captain, if I might inquire”

“Spock I’m not trying to steal your girlfriend.” The Captain interrupted turning to leave the room, Bones beside him, as the CMO resumed scanning every inch of him as they walked. “I probably deserved that slap though.”

“Did she say zombie?” Bones asked.

“It was a bad joke in my head that was worse out loud.”

“The romantic inclinations between Nyota and myself ended quite some time ago.” Spock followed the captain closely, McCoy held the tricorder closer to himself when he realized Spock trying to glance at it. “My inquiry was unrelated.”

“Oh,” Thinking about it, Jim realized he hadn’t seen them interact outside of duty recently. “How’d I not notice that?”

“Because you’re blind.” McCoy quipped, then winced at the accidental truth.

“I did not feel the need to announce it to the crew.” Spock was closely watching the odd behavior. McCoy seemed to be hovering over Jim more than usual, and Jim hadn’t truly tried to shrug him away. “I merely wish to ask after your health, as your instances of running into things has increased by 27.853% since you…the incident.”

Jim let out a deep sigh, deciding giving him a little bit of the truth may get him to ease up a little. “Really, Spock, I’m fine. I’ve just been having some trouble sleeping, so I'm tired.”

Spock nodded accepting it for now. They had reached McCoy’s quarters, the doctor and captain disappeared into the room, leaving Spock standing in the corridor.

“How the hell did you manage to get through that without telling him?” Bones demanded of Jim the minute the door closed. “What the hell was going on down there?”

“I had to tell Uhura about my eyes.” Jim told him with a sigh. “She helped me out.”

“You told her but not Spock?”

“Bones,” Jim’s false bravado broke as he looked to his friend, he looked broken. “They were selectively killing some to save others.”

“Oh, shit Jim.” Bones ushered him over to the bed, sitting down with him and pulling him into a hug, he couldn’t figure out why so much shit kept happening to this guy.

“It wasn’t the same as Taurus, but it was.” Jim pulled away and flopped back on the bed. “Does that make any sense?”

“Yeah, it does kid.” Bones rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a hypo, he checked it to make sure it was correct. He leaned over, and plunged the hypo into his friends neck. Jim jerked and glared at him before passing out.


	2. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from the majority of his crew Kirk has to find a way to save his ship.  
> But is he saving her from a doomsday machine or a fellow Starfleet captains insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me a while to update I have a bit of OCD and reread it several time. and my husband uses my computer to do his homework.

Spock starred at the closed door in front of him. In the past the captain went out of his way to tell Spock they were friends, even as he had been dying Kirk made sure Spock knew he was his friend. And yet now he seamed to be avoiding being left alone with him.

Not knowing who else he could talk to, Spock went to find Nyota.

He found her in the Meadow, a room on a lower deck that was designed to look like a large park to help the crew stave off cabin fever. Nyota was relaxing in a patch of grass watching a calico tribble roll around.

“Nyota.” Spock aproached her, and she smiled up at him. “May I converse with you?”

“Of course.” She patted the ground beside her and he sat down in the soft grass. “What’s on your mind.”

He gazed at the green blades beside his knee, thinking for a moment that maybe this would be improper to speak with her about. Looking back at her caring expression Spock concluded it would be acceptable.

“I believe the captain is avoiding me.” He stated watching as a second tribble rolled out of a bush and joined the first. “Whenever I wish to speak with him he runs to Dr. McCoy. Am I perhaps making him feel ill?”

“McCoy is his best friend, sweetie, he doesn’t have to be sick to want to spend time with him.” Nyota picked up one of the tribbles and placed it on Spocks lap, it’s purring was oddly soothing (though he would never admit it). “And I’m sure he’s not actively avoiding you. Maybe you just have bad timing.”

“You are positive that Dr. McCoy is only his friend?” Spock found himself asking her, his eyes remained locked on the tribble in his lap. “I have heard some conversations amongst the crew indicating something…different.”

“Haha!” Nyota’s laugh was musical in its amusement, and the tribbles seemed to like it as three more joined them. “I didn’t think you subscribed to _Enterprise Gossip_.”

“That would usually be accurate.” Spock said. “However, I have witnessed behavior that would suggest some of it to be plausible.”

“Well, they are closer then most friends.” She leaned back on her hands, scrunching her face in thought as she spoke. “But that’s probably because neither of them seems to have any family. Kirk did act like Admiral Pike was his father, which we all know isn’t biologically true. Since the Admirals death, they only have each other, so they cling. They’ve probably become more clingy recently because of what happened with Khan.”

“How could I get the captain to ‘cling’ to me instead?” Spock bristled slightly when Nyota laughed again.

“Jealous, are you?” By now they and attracted several more tribbles seeking attention, Spock was beginning to think someone had over fed them again.

“Indubitability.” He murmured as though it pained him to admit.

“Why don’t you try flirting with him? Don’t just raise that eyebrow at me.” Nyota glared playfully. “You’ve seen others do it, and you’ve been on the receiving end of my flirting. Or be straight forward and just ask him out, I’m sure you can do it. Worse case, he politely tells you he’s not into men. Which isn’t likely. I saw him make out with guys at the academy, and a piece of cake once. And there was that time he was doing something weird to a wall.”

“Why did you kiss him? In the transporter room.” Spock didn’t want to compete with her for Jim’s attention. Nyota is a very beautiful and intelligent woman, and she could be very scary when she wanted to be.

“I tend to be very affectionate with people I care about. It's common among humans.” Nyota sighed. Sitting up straight once more. “And, I was given some information that was a little upsetting, and I felt he needed the sentiment.”

“So, something is wrong.” Spock tuned to her eager for her to expand.

“Not necessarily. But that’s not my secret to tell, Spock.” She stood, looking down at him with a sympathetic smile. “You should act soon. Someone else may try to win him over. Though I will deny I ever said this, he is a prize.”

Nyota left him to ponder as he watched the tribbles roll around.

 

“Captain.” Jim looked up to see Spock briskly walking towards him. “Lieutenant Uhura was trying to reach you, but you were not in your quarters and wouldn’t answer your communicator.”

Spock looked him over, taking in the wet hair, the towel draped over the captain’s shoulders, and the lack of his yellow shirt. His eyes glanced to the name on the door Jim had just exited. ‘McCoy’ was on the name plate next to the door.

“Oh,” Jim looked at him expectantly. “Is something wrong?”

“We have received a distress call from Janus six.” Spock’s eyes were glued to a single drop of water as it traveled down the captains’ neck. “It seems a large number of their miners have been murdered by an unknown presence.”

“We-“ Jim was cut off when McCoy rushed up behind him and thrust a yellow shirt and a communicator into Jim’s chest.

“Damn it, Jim! I’m a doctor not a nanny.” The man immediately contradicted himself as he took the towel from Jim’s shoulders and began ruffling it through his hair.

“Have Uhura inform Janus six we’ll head that way immediately,” Jim instructed Spock as though the ships CMO wasn’t following him down the corridor drying his hair for him. “Tell Sulu to plot the fastest course.”

“I hypothesized that to be your response, and have all ready given your exact instructions.” Spock gently brushed up against the captain’s arm as they walked. “It will take approximately 5 days 21 hours and 54 minutes to arrive.”

“Over achieving as usual, Mr. Spock.” Jim smiled at him. “I’m heading up now.”

“Oh, no you’re not.” McCoy grabbed his arm. “You’re gunna eat! You didn’t have dinner last night, you’re not skipping breakfast.”

“It’s your fault I didn’t have dinner last night. You were in such a rush to get me in bed.” Jim paused as his own words reached his ears. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to clarify to Spock, the Vulcan didn’t likely care.

“The weird rumors don’t need your validation.” McCoy smacked him with the towel.

“Might I accompany you in procuring sustenance?”

“What?” Bones stared at the Vulcan.

“He wants to eat with me.” Jim smiled as he translated Spock speak. “Or he wants to watch me eat. Either way the company is welcome. Although the latter is a little creepy.”

“I don’ see why he couldn’t just say that.” The doctor grumbled and rolled his eyes turning to take the towel back to his room. "More'n just an apple, Jim."

 

They were now two days from Janus six, and Spock was acting weird. That’s all Jim knew, and he couldn’t figure out what it was. Spock hadn’t been talking differently, or doing anything differently. Every time Jim turned around Spock was right next to him, just as he always was. They were eating all of their meals together, the only thing that was off about that was Spock asked him every time instead of just taking a seat near him as he’d done in the past. But something was off, Jim just couldn’t figure out what it was. And the weird dreams weren’t helping.

“Captain.” Uhura’s voice cut off his thoughts on his first officer, who’s butt he had not been staring at. “We’re picking up a distress call from the _Constellation_. But I can’t make it out, to much interference, and it cuts out suddenly.”

“Can you trace the source location?” Jim had gotten up and moved to stand beside her chair, looking over her shoulder curiously as she tapped away.

“I’ve narrowed it down to the M-370 star system.” She replied.

“We could be there in 2.4 hours, if we deviate slightly from our current course.” Jim hadn’t noticed Spock was behind him until his breath ghosted over his ear as he spoke. “It should only cause a minor delay, that I am sure the minors on Janus six would understand.”

“Right.” Jim could feel the Vulcans higher body temperature, and the earthy sent of Spocks meditation incense was oddly comforting and alluring at the same time. Until the dream snapped back. Jim placed a hand on Spocks chest, gently pushing him so he could walk back to the center of the room. He ignored the weird buzz he felt when Spock brushed his hand with his own. “Chekov, change course to M-370 star system.”

“Yes, otets.” The ensigns face turned bright red, and Uhura was giggling behind her hand. “I mean Keptin. Sorry. Keptin.”

“I’ll be in sickbay. You’ve got the com.” Jim gave a nod at Spock and headed toward the turbolift.

“Acknowledged.” Spock returned the nod, but followed him. “Are you feeling ill, Captain?”

“No, just need to discuss something with Bones.” Jim gave his first officer a confident smile as the lift door closed between them.

 

Bones entered his office to find the captain laying on is desk. He sighed and rubbed his hands against his temples. It took him a little over an hour to get a free minute for his friend, he wasn’t even sure he’d still be waiting for him.

“What’s wrong now?”

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Jim said defensively without opening his eyes.

“You always avoid chairs when somethings bugging you.” McCoy stood over the desk looking down at the man. “So, tell me about it or get off my desk so I can write my reports.”

“Remember when I told Spock he didn’t love his mom.” Jim draped one of his arms over his head.

“You have a damn death wish, picking a fight with a fucking Vulcan.” Bones narrowed his eyes, then pulled out his tricorder and started scanning Jim. “What did you say to piss 'I'm off this time?”

“What? No, I didn’t fight with him.” Jim sat up and pushed the machine away then leaned his head on his friends’ shoulder. “I keep dreaming about it.”

“You’re dreaming about Spock trying to kill you.” Bones moved his arms to wrap around Jim, but the other man suddenly jerked away.

“Yes, and no.” Jim had stood up and began pacing in front of him, he could never hold still very long. “It’s like that but its not. We’re older. We’re like in a dessert or something, and you’re there for some reason. And a bunch of Vulcan’s I’ve never seen before. And I’m not me, I’m him. And I’m a little turned on.”

“This makes even less sense than that dream about the cupcake, Jim.” Bones sighs again.

“It was a carrot cake,” Jim corrects, running a hand through his hair. “And I’m still not sure that was a dream, I may have just been really drunk.”

“You’re telling me that if you’re drunk enough you’ll have sex with a pastry?”

“I was once drunk enough I tryed to have sex with a wall. But that’s not important.” Jim shrugged, “the thing is…vulcans have that touch telepathy thing right?” Jim sat on the edge of the desk again. “Well, I keep forgetting about it. And I don’t really know how it works. And recently he’s been acting weird.”

“Weird how?” McCoy sat down in his chair and placed a hand on Jim’s knee.

“That just it.” Jim flailed his arms in exasperation. “I know he’s acting different I just can’t figure it out how. So. I’m thinking, maybe one of the times I accidently touched him he saw my dream and now he’s uncomfortable. Or, it’s some creepy murder fantasy he had and he accidently passed it over to me.”

“I don’t think either of those scenarios is likely.” Bones assured him. “I’m pretty sure Vulcan’s only pass _emotions_ through touch, Jim. He’d actually have to be trying to pass you a thought.”

“Then where’d it come from.” Jim flopped back on the desk again. “I mean I’m open to kinky stuff. But murder porn’s is a little much.”

McCoy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the captains communicator beeping. Jim pulled the device off his waist and opened it.

“Captain, you need to see this!” Uhura’s voice sounded really distressed.

“On my way.”

 

“What’s on?” Jim asked as he and McCoy exited the lift. Spock’s eyes ran over the doctor before he addressed the captain.

“We have passed four solar systems all of which no longer seem to contain any planets.” Spock spoke with his usual calm, as he stepped closer to Jim and brushed his hand against his elbow before it returned to its position behind is back. “The system we are now in was charted one year ago, by us. It had five planets, there are now two.”

“Are you saying all of those planets just disappeared?” McCoy asked rather aggressively.

“Negative.” Spock said, Jim turned to look at him, confused. “We have encountered rubble that is consistent with the planets that should be here.”

“Somethings destroyed them.” Jim concluded. “Chekov sound yellow alert, ship wide.”

“Aye, Keptin.”

“Captain,” Uhura called his attention over Chekov giving the announcement. “I’ve picked up the _Constellation_ signal again. But now its automated and signaling disaster. I tried to contact, no response.”

“ _Constellation_?” McCoy moved closer to Jim, not-whispering in his ear. “That jackass you dated freshman year was assigned to that ship, wasn’t he?”

“Captain!” Jim turned at Sulu’s gasp. On the screen just ahead, was the _Constellation_.

“She looks dead, Jim.” Bones had grabbed his arm in a tight grip. The sight probably terrified the doctor.

“Life support systems, and battery power are operative. But at very low levels, and only in the engineering sections.” Spock read out form their scans.

“I’ll take a team over.” Jim managed to pull his arm from his CMO’s grasp and hit a button on the arm of his chair. “Scotty get a damage control party and meet me in the transporter room.” He hit the button again turning to grab McCoy’s arm. “Sorry, Bones but I’m gunna need you over there. Get an emergency kit together, there may be survivors.”

“Captain,” Uhura raced over to him as he had been pushing McCoy towards the lift. “Their comms are down, and our handhelds are likely to be shaky from there, if I go with I can keep them working.”

Jim gave her a nod and she rushed ahead of him into the lift with the sea sick looking doctor.

“Captain, requ-“

“No!” Jim cut Spock off turning to face him. “I need you running this ship, keep her safe. Keep our crew safe.”

“Acknowledged.” Spock sounded reluctant as he brushed two fingers against the back of Jim’s hand before turning back to the Captain’s chair.

“Right let’s go.” Jim tried to shake off the weird buzz he got every time Spock touched him, and stepped into the lift and it closed.

 

Matt Decker had been on his final year at the academy when Jim started. He’d considered him a good man. Decker promised when he graduated he would keep in touch, but Jim never heard from him. When all that shit with the Narada went down and they’d lost half the fleet, Decker was one of the lucky few who got early promotion to captain simply because he was alive and relatively capable. Jim had sent him a congratulatory message but hadn't heard anything in return.

“What the hell is going on here, Jim?” Bones grumbled in Jim’s ear as they walked through the quiet corridors. The ship was too empty. There was no one there, no survivors, and even more alarming no bodies.

“I’m not sure.” Jim flipped open his communicator, he tried to call the bridge of the _Enterprise_ , but it just crackled at him. Uhura took it from him, and after fiddling with it a bit held it out for the captain to talk. “Spock there are no signs of anyone on this ship. Could they have evacuated to one of the planets?”

“Unlikely, Captain.” Spock’s voice replied. “They are not suitable for humanoid life. The surface temperature on one is that of molten lead, and the others atmosphere is poisonous.”

“Well they gotta be somewhere.” Jim muttered as Uhura closed the device.

“Phaser banks are ‘bout exhausted.” Scott came up, Keenser on his heel as usual. “They put up a ‘ell of a fight.”

“Matt wouldn’t abandon his ship while the systems still work.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “What the hell happened?”

“Maybe he would Jim.” Bones hand gripped his shoulder. “He sure was good at abandoning.”

“He didn’t abandon me, he graduated.” Jim brushed the doctors hand off.

“We could see if the cap’ians log is intact in the engineers bridge.” Scott suggested. Jim nodded and followed him.

As they entered the room they spotted a lone man slumped over a console. Jim rushed forward, grabbing the mans shoulders.

“Captain Decker.” Jim shook the man, he was just staring straight ahead at nothing. “Matt.”

Decker looked up at him, seaming unable to focus on him. McCoy rushed over and began scanning the man.

“Matt, Captain Decker. What happened to your ship?” At Jim’s question something in the man snapped. Decker lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Jim neck and began sobbing.

“Ship?” Decker spoke between sobs. “Demon… straight outta hell… ate the fourth planet.”

“He’s in shock Jim.” McCoy was trying to pry the man off Jim. “He’s not gunna say anything coherent.”

“Right,” Jim managed to detangle himself passing Decker off to McCoy. “See what you can do for him Bones I need to get something out of him.”

McCoy sat him back in the chair and began riffling in his med-bag.

“Did he say fourth planet?” Uhura asked, she’d grabbed Scotts arm. “There are only two planets out there.”

“Pull all the memory tapes and send them over to Spock. I want a full analysis of all relevant reports.” Scott and Keenser moved to do as instructed at another panel.

“All right Jim.” McCoy called the captains attention back to Decker. “He should be more coherent. But take an easy on ‘im.”

“Captain Decker, do you recognize me.” Decker just looked at him. “I’m Captain Jim Kirk, of the starship _Enterprise_.”

“ _Enterprise_? Jim?” Decker said slowly, then his eyes widened as he jerked forward grabbing Jim’s shoulders. “Jamie! We tried to contact…couldn’t run…had to…nothing else left…”

“Matt, where’s your crew?” Jim pulled the other mans hands off him. “What happened?”

“Shuttle bay, inoperable. I had to beam them down to the planet.” Decker starred at Jim as McCoy kept a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from grabbing at Jim again. “Captain… last man aboard. It attacked again… Knocked out the transporter.”

“But where is your crew?” Jim repeated.

“The third planet.” Deckers voice cracked as he fought to hold back a sob.

“There is no third planet.” Jim looked around at his team they all shrugged, just as lost as he was.

“There was, Jamie.” The man was fully crying now. “There was. That thing…they called me… begged for help… I couldn’t…400 men and women…it shredded the planet… I couldn’t…” he slumped over the console sobbing.

“What kinda a weapon can do tha’?” Scott muttered. Keenser quivered and clung to Scott’s leg.

“Demon.” Decker sobbed. “It must be.”

“What does it look like, Matt?” Jim insisted.

“A hundred times the size of a starship, Jamie, with a maw big enough to swallow a dozen of them.” Decker was probably delirious at this point; his description made no sense. “It cuts planets to rubble.”

“An alien ship, or a living thing.” Jim needed something to go on, he couldn’t send such a vague description to Starfleet.

“Both…neither.”

“That was helpful.” Jim sighed motioning for Uhura to open the communicator, she stepped forward and held it out. “Spock, any sign of anything other then us out here yet.”

“Yes and no, captain.” Jim sighed and ran a hand over his face, if even Spock was talking in circles now they were doomed. “Subspace interference has become so heavy it’s cut us off from Starfleet, it’s obviously not sunspots, but our sensors only show the _constellation_ in the vicinity.”

“Did you find anything helpful on those recordings?”

“The _Constellation_ was attacked by what is essentially a robot.” Spock replied evenly. “an automated weapon. Its function appears to be smashing planets and using the debris for fuel.”

“Origin?” Jim asked, Uhura was now clinging to his arm, her presence was comforting.

“Mr. Sulu has computed the path of the machine, based on the destroyed solar systems detected by both us and the _Constellations’_ crew. The path leads out of the galaxy.” Spock replied then continued to answer a question Jim hadn’t yet asked. “We have been able to predict, that assuming the machine does not alter its course it will go through the most densely populated section of our galaxy.”

“Maintain yellow alert, and stand by.” Jim turned to McCoy, the CMO was actively holding the other captain in his chair. Decker appeared to be trying to grab at Jim again. “Bones you and Matt should beam over to the _Enterprise_. Take care of him.”

“What are you gunna do, Jamie?” Decker turned somber as he stopped fighting the doctor. “It’s gunna kill everyone.”

“I don’t know yet.” Was Jim’s response, as he turned back to the communicator in Uhura’s hand. “Spock tell the transporter room to beam over Bones and Captain Decker.”

“Acknowledged.”

“He’s got about five minutes.” McCoy said as he handed something to Uhura, before he pulled Decker to stand with him, and they shimmered out of the room.

“They are aboard, captain.” Spocks voice said from the communicator, then continued without pause and no change in tone. “Red alert! Mr. Sulu, sixty degrees north! Warp one!”

“Spock what’s going on? we’ve got no visual.” Kirk grabbed the communicator from Uhura.

“What I can only assume is Captain Decker’s planet eater,” Spock responded. “It is pursuing us. We are staying ahead of it bu-“

The transmission cut out.

“Spock! Spock!” Jim groaned in frustration tossing the communicator back to Uhura. “Scotty! Do we have anything?”

“Warp drive is wrecked,” Scott shook his head. “But if I fiddle a bit, I migh’ be able ta get some impulse power. But we won’t be able to ut run a butterfly.”

“I don’t want to outrun it.” Kirk rubbed his palms over his closed eyes. “We’re gunna distract it, get it to leave the _Enterprise_ alone.”

“Aye cap’ain.” Scott and Keenser hurried out of the room.

“Can you get the communicator working?” Jim flopped into the seat Decker had been in, squinting down at the buttons in front of him.

“It’s out on their end.” Uhura shook her head dejectedly. “But Gaila should be running my station, it shouldn’t take her too long to get it running again.”

“Nyota, did Bones hand you what I think he did?”

“Yeah.” Uhura moved to stand behind him and tilted Jim’s head back dripping the saline into his eye.

“You smell like strawberries.” Jim muttered as her hair curtained his face. He straightened up and blinked a few times. “Thanks, let’s see if we can fix this ships sight as easily.”

 

“We’ve gotta get Jim back here.” McCoy followed behind Spock as he assessed the damage at each station.

“Are communications working?” Spock ignored the doctor. And looked to the green woman currently on the floor messing with something under her panel.

“Under repair, sir.” Her voice only wavered slightly.

“Transporter?” Spock turned to look at Chekov.

“Also under repair, sir.”

“Are you more useful here, or in the transporter room, Mr. Chekov?” Spock stood still and looked at the young man.

“Whereewer you wish me to be.” Chekov looked up at him for a second, before nodding and standing to hurry out of the room. “Ye, of course.”

“Damn it, Spock” McCoy grabbed his arm and spun the Vulcan to face him. “Jim’s ne-“

“If you can’t see that I am currently trying to regain contact with the captain I suggest you get your eyesight checked, and stay out of the way. Doctor.” At Spocks intense look McCoy backed off.

“The machine is veering off,” Sulu reported surprised. “It’s moved back to it’s original course. Toward the Rigel system.”

“Programed to ignore anything as small as a ship passed a certain distance.” Spock seamed to relax slightly as he sat in the captains chair. “Mr. Sulu, circle back to pick up the captain. We may have to tow the _Constellation_ if we can not get the transporters working.”

“You can’t let that thing reach Rigel.” Decker stepped toward Spock from where he’d been standing near the lift. “There are millions of people...”

“I am aware of the population of the Rigel colonies, a number which you seam to be greatly rounding down, but we are only one ship.” Spock’s glare looked vicious though his tone remained respectful, and calm. “Logic dictates that we survive to warn Starfleet command so they can send aid.”

“Our primary duty is to maintain the life of Federation planets! Helmsman, track and close on that machine!”

Sulu looked lost, he just stared at Spock.

“Circle back for the Captain.” Spock repeated his previous command.

“Now see here, Commander,” Decker moved to stand directly in front of Spock. “I am exercising my right under regulations as senior officer currently on board to assume command of this ship.”

“That is indeed a right you have.” Spock stood and stepped closer to the man, his glare intensifying minutely when he picked up a slight sent of Jim on the man. “But as your first attempt to destroy the machine resulted in the loss of your entire crew, it is highly probable that you are emotionally compromised.”

“Can you prove that?” Decker held firm. “I’ve relieved you of command, do I need to relieve you of duty as well?”

Spock moved aside, moving to go back to his usual station. McCoy stopped him, grabbing his arm. “You can’t let him do this, Spock!”

“Regulation,” Spock spoke to the floor not looking up at the doctor. “states ‘in the absence of the assigned captain-“

“I don’t give a cows teat about regulation.” McCoy grumbled at him, and Spock rose an eyebrow. “How can you let him take over when you know he’s gunna get us all killed!”

“If you can officially certify Captain Decker medically or psychologically unfit, I may relieve him under section C.”

“All I can say is his present plan is crazy.” McCoy grumbled rubbing a hand roughly over his face. “But that’ll just go down as a difference of opinion.”

“Mr. Spock knows his duties, Leo.” Decker spoke smugly. “Do you?”

“Sure, Matt.” McCoy answered with disdain. “To wait in sick-bay for the casualties you’re about to send me.”

McCoy stormed off to the turbolift.

“Hard about and close,” Decker began ordering the crew, all of whom looked reluctant to obey. “Full emergency power to deflectors. Stand by on main phaser banks. This ship is bigger and has more fire power, we can take it.”

On the view screen, the planet killer seamed to grow in size as they got closer to it. Decker stared at it with great intensity.

“In range.” Sulu informed.

“Fire phasers!” Decker shouted, far louder then was necessary.

The phaser beams hit it dead on, but had no effect. However, the weapon it shot back caused the _Enterprise_ to stagger and all the lights went down for a brief moment.

“What was that?” Sulu stared in horrified awe.

“It’s a sort of anti-proton beam,” Decker answered in a detached voice. That’s what it used to tear up the fourth planet.”

“Our deflectors weren’t built to withstand such a weapon.” Spock warned, stepping back toward the captains chair. “Another hit has a 96.87 percent likely hood of blowing the generators.”

“Keep closing and maintain phaser fire.” Decker ignored Spock’s comment. No one on the ship was used to such treatment, captain Kirk welcomed anyone’s opinions at any time.

“Sir,” Spock tried again, sounding slightly pained at addressing this man respectfully as he had not shown any signs of deserving it. “My sensors indicate that the robots hull is neutronium. Our phaser beams will be incapable of cutting through it. However, if we could somehow manage to get a clear shot at the internal mechanism-“

“Good to see Jamie’s weird obsession with ETs isn’t the only reason you’re here, Mr. Spock.” Decker clapped, clearly not realizing the entire bridge crew had bristled at his words. “We’ll cut in front of it, and ram phaser beam down it’s throat! Helmsman, change course to intercept.”

Sulu glanced to Spock before doing as told. The machine payed them no attention as the _Enterprise_ got into position.

“Fire!” Decker shouted. the phasers shot out into the machines ‘mouth’.

“Those beams are just bouncing around inside,” Sulu reported as he studied the screen.

“Close in.” Decker ordered. Sulu didn’t obey. The entired bridge watched as Spock approached Captain Decker.

“Sir,” Spock made the word sound like a threat. “Any closer and our deflectors might as well not even exist. The ship will be gone.”

“We’ll take that chance!” Decker countered. “Helmsman-“

Sulu had stood up and moved away from his station standing perfectly straight near the rail, his statement clear. He would not follow this mans orders. The rest of the bridge crew soon did the same, except for Gaila who continued her desperate attempt to get through to their real captain.

“There is no chance at all.” Spock stated. “It would be suicide. And proof you are psychologically unfit to command.”

“Vulcan logic!” Decker spat at him. “Mutiny’s what this is! Very well, have it your way. Veer off.”

Sulu returned to his seat as did the others.

“Can’t veer off, sir.” Sulu said as he took up his console once more. “It’s got us in some kinda tractor beam.”

“Can it haul us in?” Spock questioned while Decker seemed to be pouting.

“Negative,” Sulu responded, staring at his read-out screen. “we can manage a stand off for maybe seven hours. But it can take a shot at us whenever it decides to.”

 

“Got it!” Uhura exclaimed from underneath the console as the view screen flickered on, then gasped at the sight it revealed. “What is Spock trying to do out there?”

“I’m sure he has a logical answer. Though I can’t think of one.” Jim glared at the scene, unable to think of why Spock would position their ship at the gates of hell. He pressed the inner ship comm Uhura had managed to get working some time ago. “Scotty, what have we got?”

“We’ve managed ta ge’ screens up.” The Scotsman answered. “bu’ they won’ last more ‘an a few ‘ours, an they can’ take much. As for impulse drive, the bes’ I can give ya is one-third power. And at tha’ I’ll have ta nurse her.”

“We’ve gotta get the _Enterprise_ out of that dance somehow.” Jim sighed as Uhura came back to stand beside him. “Try to contact them again.”

“Oh, Captain, you’re okay.” Too both their surprise Gaila’s voice broke through the static. “All hell’s broken out over here, it’s just awful.”

“I’ve noticed.” Jim grumbled in reply, Uhura leaned in close. “Give me Spock.”

“ _Enterprise_ to Kirk, Captain Decker here.”

“Matt?” Jim looked at the communicator, confusion and anger fighting over his facial expression. “What the hell is going on? I asked for Spock.”

“I’ve taken command here, Jamie. Mr. Spock was reluctant to take proper action-

“You mean **my** first officer was following **my** orders, and protecting **my** crew!” Jim growled into the communicator, ignoring Uhura’s attempt at calming him by rubbing his arms. “How **dare** he follow his own captains’ orders! You never could handle a differing option. And now your gunna destroy my ship. Spock, if you can hear me I order you to answer!”

There was a sound of a minor scuffling form the other end of the communication.

“Spock here, Captain.” Spock’s voice came through sounding mildly annoyed.

“Mr. Spock,” Jim was relieved to hear his first officers voice. “Your ass is the only ass that has permission to be in my chair until I return. I order you to take command immediately, if Decker resists being relived, place him under arrest or have McCoy sedate him. Are my orders clear?”

“Not only are they clear, captain,” Spock was now speaking over the sound of applause. “They are greatly appreciated by all those on board.”

“Wow,” Uhura puzzled at the reaction over the communicator. “What do you suppose Decker did to generate that reaction?”

“If he’s anything like he used to be, he probably managed to personally insult every species and gender on board. If not each individual.” Jim answered. “I really don’t know how he made captain with that attitude.”

“Captain Decker has been handled.” Spock’s voice came through once more. “Are there any further orders, sir?”

“Yeah, get away from that machine.” Jim responded immediately.

“Sir, we can’t; it is holding us in place with a rather impressive tractor beam.” Spock sounded more upset at the inability to obey then the prospect that they were all very likely to die. “The best we are able to do is prevent it from pulling us in for the next six point five hours. Or until it decides to shoot us once more.”

“Right, I was afraid of that.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “All right, I’m gunna move this ship closer. See if we can get that things attention over here instead, so you can get the _Enterprise_ free. But with the power I’ve got it’ll take at least three hours. Is the transporter working?”

“Chekov has just managed repairs, captain.” Spock answered after a moment in which he was probably checking. “We are not currently in range, but will beam you over as so-”

“Not until I say. Just make sure Bones knows I’m alright, I’m sure he’s about to have an aneurysm. Kirk out.” He closed the communicator and handed it back to Uhura, and moved out of the chair. “Can you get this hunk moving in the right direction?”

“Of course, captain.” Uhura took the seat and took over the controls. Kirk beeped on to the inner communications.

“Scotty.” Kirk called in.

“Here, Cap’ain.”

“How’s the drive holding up?”

“If ya don’ try any violent maneuvers she should stay in one piece.” Scott responded. “Oi, ge’ down!”

“It’ll have to do.” Jim ignored the outburst that was probably directed at Keenser, knowing that he always managed to get things done faster with the little guy around for some reason. “I have a hypothetical for you. What would happen if the reactor went critical?”

“Why a fusion explosion, o’course.” Scott replied immediately.

“I know that Scotty.” Jim lifted himself to sit on the panel. “What I want to know is, if this reactor were to do so, how big of an explosion could we expect?”

“Oh,” Scott gave an amused chuckle. “Tha’s easy ta answer. Should be no’ed on the face pla’e o’ the reactor I’ll jus’ check it fer ya… says 97.8 megatons.”

“Lets hope that’ll be enough.” Jim’s face scrunched up as he fought a sneeze and lost, a polite “Bless you.” came from both Uhura and the intercom. “Thanks. Scotty, I want you to rig a thirty-second delayed detonation switch. I want to be able to blow up the reactor from in here. Can you do it?”

“Aye sir,” Said Scott. “But why…”

“Just get it done, Scotty.” Jim ordered. “Then I want the two of you to get up here.”

Kirk jumped down and walked back to Uhura sitting on that panel now. “I need Spock, back.” She handed him the communicator, and he flipped it open. “Kirk to _Enterprise.”_

“Spock here.” Came the reliably calm voice.

“Spock, I need you to tell me right away when we’re within transporter range.”

“Acknowledged.” Spock responded. “May I inquire as to your intent, Captain?”

“I’m going to pilot the _constellation_ right into that opening, and you’ll have thirty seconds to beam us over before the reactor blows up.” Jim said as though he were merely stating it would rain latter.

There was complete silence for several minutes.

“Jim,” There was actually an audible trace of concern in the Vulcans voice, Jim looked at Uhura and she looked just as surprised as he felt. “That is very fine timing, and the transporters were repaired rather hastily. While I trust the adequacy of Mr. Chekov’s ability’s I must admit I would be far more comfortable had they been done by Mr. Scott. There are far too many variables that could go awry.”

“I note and appreciate your concerns, but proceed to ignore them. As I’m sure you knew I would.” Jim responded. “Though I would like you to beam over Uhura and the others as soon as we’re in range, just leave me. You’ll beam me over at the last minute.”

“Sir, may I inform you of my other concerns?”

“Of course, Spock.” Jim frowned at his first officer’s assumption that he needed to ask permission. “Your advice is a large factor in why I keep you around. Your rather attractive posterior is another.”

Uhura let out a small giggle just as Scott and Keenser reentered the room and stood to the side.

“We can not know the composition of the interior of the machine.” Spock started, managing to get his voice back to neutral. “If they are neutronium, as we have discovered the outside to be, all that will happen is it will get very hot.”

“Yes, well, ‘very hot’ is certainly a mild way of putting it,” Jim ran a hand through his hair again, for a second, he wondered how messy it must look. “All right, here are my deductions, and please tell me if any of it seems incorrect. The machine is working in the vacuum of space, which means it is likely that at least most of its circuits are cryogenic. Heating them a few million degrees may be enough to knock it out. Or, pure neutronium can’t carry an electrical current. Therefore, many important parts of the machine can’t possibly be neutronium. So, a fusion explosion would have to work. You like my syllogism?” Jim smirked glad he could finally put that word of the day calendar Bones gave him last Christmas to use.

“Actually, Captain, that is sorites.” There was a tint of amusement in Spocks voice now. “However, I agree that it is sound. My second concern is about the effect it may have. The machine is open only at one end, in a sort of funnel. And that end is facing our ship. The neutronium exterior will likely confine the fireball and shoot it, like a tongue of fire, directly at the _enterprise.”_

“If that happens we will all die.” Jim nodded even though Spock couldn’t see him. “But we will also have destroyed the machine, stopping it from any further devastation. Saving far more lives then we will be losing. Still sounds like a win to me.”

“Now that is syllogism.” Spock commented. “And an outcome all here are willing to follow at your order only. I withdraw my objections.”

“Decker was that bad, huh?” Jim chuckled. He sat the communicator on the console, and turned to face the others.

“I didn’t know you were fluent in Vulcan flirting.” Uhura forced a smile at him, clearly concerned about his plan.

“Your sense o’humor comes ut at the oddest times.” Scott shook his head, as he handed Jim a small switch. “Push it up, and I’s armed, then push I’ in and ya go’ thirty secon’s till, _blooey!”_

“Blooey?” Jim repeated looking at him, Keenser nodded along with Scott. “Okay, blooey it is.”

“Captain,” Spock’s voice called from the open communicator. “We are within transporter range.”

“Captain,” Uhura gripped him in a tight hug, Jim only hesitated for a second before returning it. He felt her tuck his eye drops into his back pocket and briefly wondered if that was the only reason she’d hugged him. “Please be safe. Even Dr. McCoy couldn’t put Humpty together again.”

“I don’t know, I think he’d have a better chance than the king’s horses at least. Also, please don’t tell him I sneezed earlier.” She gave him a playful smack as she stepped back, no the hug was defiantly genuine. Keenser took her place wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist, he patted the little guy on the head.

“I’ll ge’ ya when ya ge’ back.” Scott remained where he was.

With them standing a distance away Jim gave Spock the order and they sparkled out of sight. A few seconds later Spocks voice came over his communicator once more.

“They have arrived safely, but the transporter is out once more, captain” Spock’s voice was strained. “Mr. Scott is unsure how long it will take to get it running again.”

“He also says he’s sorry he didn’t hug you.” That was Uhura voice.

“I’m sure Scott can do it, he can fix anything.” Jim said, though he didn’t actually feel quite as confident as his words suggested, if Spock was struggling to keep control things must be pretty heavy. “And Nyota, your hug was worth thousands.”

 

The next few hours would have been lonely and boring, but Uhura had taken to singing over the communicator. Between songs the bridge crew could be heard placing requests, and Jim even made a few. It was soothing, and reminded Jim that he was cared about. He’d found a real family for himself. They got lucky in that the machine didn’t seam to perceive ether of them as a threat at this point.

Finally, Jim was between the _Enterprise_ and the machine, the constellation was inching closer and closer to it.

“All right, Spock how’s the transporter?” Jim asked. Uhura’s singing had stopped.

“It is functional, but just barely.”

“It’ll have to do.” Jim waited for the _Constellation_ to get just a bit closer all he could see on the small view screen was the gaping maw of the machine. He threw the switch, as Scott had told him. “Beam me out.”

The engineers’ bridge he’d been in faded around him, and his own transporter room came into view around him. Jim felt a little dizzy as he stumbled off the landing pad and into Bones waiting arms. Chekov was the only other one in the room.

“Alright Jim?” Bones held on to him a little longer than necessary.

“Just a little dizzy.” Jim patted Bones arm. “Let’s get on the bridge.”

The three rushed out of the room, not noticing the transporter sparkling to life a second time.

 

The turbolift opened on the bridge just in time to see the machine appear to jump thousands of miles away, and fire erupted from the open end. It defiantly would have taken out the Enterprise had it remained where it had been trapped.

Gaila was still at the communications station, Uhura was seated on the floor near the communications speaker on the arm of the captain’s chair. Optimal placement for her attempt at keeping crew spirits high while they pull a Titanic. Jim realized she’d probably had it open ship wide.

Spock stood from the chair as Jim and McCoy came up behind it, and lightly brushed a hand over Jim’s arm as he passed.

“You got us away from it.” Jim was impressed. “You reasoned it would let go when it noticed the closeness of the second ship and snapped us into warp as soon as it did.”

“Affirmative.” Spock had moved over to his usual station, inspecting his read-out screens. “All energy sources have been deactivated. The machine is no longer functional, Captain.”

The bridge erupted in cheers. Decker used the distraction to slip from between the security officers flanking him, and wrapped his arms around Jim.

“You did it, Jamie!” Decker exclaimed. Before Jim could say anything, the other captain dropped to the floor unconscious. Jim looked up at Spock, the Vulcans expression unreadable.

“I had reason to believe Captain Decker was attempting to strangle you, sir.” Spock explained his actions hastily. Jim called extreme bullshit on that whole ‘Vulcans do not lie’ thing.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want anyone other than you doing that.” McCoy grumbled as he signaled for the security guys to pick up the unconscious man. “Take him to sick bay. Tell nurse Chapel I want him on suicide watch.”

“He’s that bad?” Jim asked, as Spock moved in to stand closer to him.

“Captain Decker attempted to steal a shuttlecraft shortly after being relieved.” Spock responded. “It is my understanding he was going to fly into the machine, with a similar idea to yours. Though he made no plans of escape for himself, and the amount of power contained in a single shuttle craft would have done nothing notable other than the termination of his own life and useless destruction of federation property. But our security team is sufficiently trained and therefore did their job well. I felt having him on the bridge would be best as McCoy was considerably distracted by your absence.”

“Rea-Ahh, fuck!” Jim turned to glare at the hypo Bones was holding. “What the hell?”

“Relax, it’s just an antihistamine.”

“Brutus!” Jim pointed accusingly at Uhura. “You told him about the sneeze.”

“It wasn’t her.” Bones assured him. “Keenser told me.”

“It was a betrayal hug. Sulu get us back on course for Janus six.” Jim turned to look at his exhausted team as Sulu disentangled himself from Chekov’s embrace. “Shift switch is long overdue, I want you all in bed within the next hour.”

“And you need to get some food in you.” Bones began dragging him to the lift. “You skipped lunch and dinner.”

“No, Spock, help! He’s gunna make me eat a salad!” Jim grabbed the Vulcans shirt, tugging him into the lift just as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random vocab: (In case you didn't know and didn't want to bother with google)  
> Otets- Father in German  
> Syllogism- formal argument in logic that is formed by two statements and a conclusion which must be true if the two statements are true.  
> Sorites-an argument consisting of propositions so arranged that the predicate of any one forms the subject of the next and the conclusion unites the subject of the first proposition with the predicate of the last.


	3. The Enemy Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, started watching a show called Whitechapel. Then rewatched the series about 12 times. Misplaced my layout of where I was going with the chapter, so I had to wing the second half.

“Come on, Jim.” Bones pulled the blanket off his bed, revealing a very disheveled and shirtless Jim Kirk. He’d let the captain sleep as long as he could, getting himself ready for the day first. “You gotta get up now.”

“M’kay.” Jim mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I dreamt I was Spock again.”

“Oh, really.” Bones sat next to him on the bed, pulling the other man’s head down into his lap and twisting the top off of a little blue bottle of saline.

“Yeah,” Jim continued, still sounding half asleep even as the world came back into focus for him. “He and I were stuck on earth in the nineteen-thirties. I was upset ‘cause Jim fell in love with some woman.”

“You were mad because you fell in love with someone?” Bones was now running his fingers through his friends soft blond hair, relishing the rare moment as Jim didn’t pull away.

“Ya, wait. No,” Jim rolled to his side, curling into Bones. “I was Spock. So, Spock was upset about it. Then I, I being Spock, built some doohickey on one of the beds in our flop. And don’t ask me what a flop is cuz I dunknow. I, I being Spock still, knew Jim wouldn’t let me sleep on the floor, so he would insist we just share the other bed. And then we cuddled ‘cause the bed was so small we had to. Then you woke me up.”

“So, basically, you had a dream that Spock manipulated a situation just so he could spoon with you?” Bones summarized. “And you’re upset because I made it end?”

“Pretty much.” Jim looked up at his friend. Bones looked amused and confused at the same time. “But I was Spock. Do you think it means anything?”

“You’re in love with yourself, which we already knew.” Bones reluctantly removed his hand from Jim’s hair and patted his shoulder. “Come on, time for you to go Captain things, and gloat about it.”

“If I must.” Jim sighed, rolling off the bed, only to trip over the shirts he’d left on the floor the night before. He let out a not so manly yelp as his right hand made hash contact with the corner of the bedside table.

“Shit!” Bones rushed to Jim’s side, grabbing clothing from the floor and pressing it to the large gash on Jim’s palm. “Fuck! Just stay calm!”

“I’m pretty calm. In immense pain, but calm.” Jim was indeed rather calm, though his eyes were watering. He winced and made a pained noise when the doctor gently tried to move his wrist. “As long as you’re here to fix me, I’m good. Although, I’m not sure I can wear either of those shirts now.”

Bones held up the clothing he’d been pressing to the wound. The yellow had been deeply stained crimson, the black shirt tangled inside it had soaked through as well. Bones tried to ignore that a cut of this caliber shouldn’t be bleeding this badly, but added it to the small mental list of signs he hadn’t fully fixed Jim after the _incident_.

“Damn it!” Bones muttered, disengaging the badge before tossing the clothing aside and grabbing a handful of tissue instead. “Hold that there.”

Jim did as he was told, which was unusual, while Bones moved to the dresser and pulled out one of his own black shirts. He helped Jim pull it on, it being a little too big made it easier to get the injured hand through with minimal jostling.

“I think your wrist is sprained.” Bones grumbled as he disposed of the soiled tissue’s and replaced them with new ones. He grabbed the box from the table. “And this cut’s pretty deep, lets get you to sick-bay.”

Jim allowed himself to be pulled out of the room. The Captain smiled at passing crew members that were giving him concerned looks as they made their way down the corridor.

“Captain!” Spock had been walking down an adjacent corridor and joined them, approaching Jim more cautiously than he usually would. “I would like to apologize. It was not my place to comment on the company you chose to have in your quarters. It was wrong of me to as-“

“Wait, Spock,” Jim raised his uninjured hand to stop Spock’s explanations. “What are you talking about?”

“Sir. You are injured.” Spock’s eyes zeroed in on the bloody hand Bones was focused on, as the three of them entered the turbolift. “It looks painful.”

“Yeah, kinda, but Bones is taking care of me.” Jim waved off the concerned eyebrow raise. “When did you comment on my company?”

“One hour thirty-five minutes ago.” Spock replied. Bones stopped messing with Jim’s hand to join the captain in giving the Vulcan a confused look. “When I, mistakenly, walked in on lieutenant Gaila brushing her hair in the lavatory connecting our living quarters. She was wearing very little, one of your off-duty shirts I believe.”

“Why would Gaila be wearing my shirt? Is this some kinda weird prank, Mr. Spock?” Jim gave his first officer an affectionate smile that turned into a pained grimace when Bones changed the tissue on his hand again. “Ow, Bones, can’t you do that more gently?”

“No.” McCoy responded to Jim, dropping a handful of bloody tissue into Spocks hand before addressing the Vulcan. “Jim’s been with me since we left you in the mess hall last night.”

“That cannot be accurate.” Spock insisted, staring at the tissues in his hand unsure what he was supposed to do with them, and followed the other two out of the lift. “For I saw him one hour and thirty-seven minutes ago. And you were not present, doctor.”

“I thought you said ‘thirty-five’ minutes.” Bones grumbled putting more red stained tissue into Spocks hands.

“Time continues.” Was Spocks snappish reply.

“Gentlemen.” Jim interrupted before the inevitable back and forth could get started, indicating they had reached the door to sick-bay. “Can we finish this riddle later, Mr. Spock? My hand really hurts. And a migraine is developing.”

“I apologize, captain.” Spock said, while Bones just grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like Green Goblin.

“I’ll meet you in conference room B as soon as Bones lets me go.” Jim smiled at him again. “We need to figure out what to tell Starfleet about yesterday, and find out what they want us to do with Decker.”

Spock gave a single nod, handed the tissues back to the doctor, brushed his hand over Jim’s left elbow and turned to head back to the lift.

“The hell do you think that was about?” Bones asked as they walked through the sick-bay doors, he ushered Jim to one of the bio-beds.

“I don’t know.” Jim sat down and watched as Bones moved around to gather what he needed to fix his hand. “Some weird prank? I’ll pull up camera footage from the corridor outside my quarters. There probably won’t be anything though. The only cameras that are on all the time are the suicide watch rooms. And that’s only when we put someone in them.”

“I don’t think miss Gaila is one for pranks any more ‘an that hobgoblin is.” Bones said as he worked. “And I don’t think anyone on this ship looks enough like you to convince Spock or Gaila they’re you. Oh, I think I’ve figured out what Spocks doing that’s different and it is a conundrum.”

“What?” Jim asked with a slight wince at the pinchy feeling in his hand as Bones slowly ran the dermal regenerator over the wound. “If he was pulling pranks, I would have figured that out. Also, I’d suspect him of having been replaced by an android or something.”

“It’s not that. But after you mentioned it, I started watching him a little, I was curious.” Bones adjusted the setting and began running the regenerator over Jim’s wrist. “He keeps touching you. Brushing his hands against you when he enters or leaves a room, and he stands closer than necessary. I don’t know why he’s doing it, everything I’ve been told about Vulcans pretty much amounts to ‘they don’t like touchin’. I barely ever saw him touch Uhura, and they were dating.”

“Hum, confusing.” Was all Jim responded with, he just watched and stayed silent while Bones finished heeling up the opening in his hand and repaired the sprain. Bones was just beginning to wonder about Jim’s unusual compliance as he finished tightly wrapping the freshly repaired wrist, telling him he’d only need to keep the bandage on for an hour or two, when a group of security personnel rushed through the door carrying an unconscious man.

“What the hell happened?” Bones grumbled, signaling them to put the beat-up man on the next bed over. “Is that Gary Mitchell?”

“Yes, sir. Crewman Fisher and Yeoman Rand found him in this state.” Lieutenant Hendorff reported. “He was on observation deck 2.”

“Bones, is he okay?” Jim asked, looking at the unconscious man with concern as the CMO scanned him. “Who would attack Gary?”

“Whoever it was knew where to hit to avoid anything seriously harmful.” Bones responded, reading his scanner. “Mostly just bruised, nothin major damaged. ‘Cept the hit to the head that knocked him out, but it looks like that may have been an accident. Tripped him, probably.”

“Rand and Fisher said they saw the captain hurrying away from the room on their way in.” Hendorff looked apologetically at Jim as he spoke, clearly not wanting to accuse the captain of anything and simply reporting what he’d been told.

“Dr. McCoy.” Nurse Chapel interrupted, seaming rather stressed. “Captain Decker is not in the medical observation room I locked him in last night.”

“Check the camera.” Jim instructed her. The woman looked at him with unhidden irritation and Jim took a step behind Bones.

“You turned it off when I let you in to talk to him last night.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You told me to go ahead to bed and you would turn it back on and make sure he was secure when you left. Clearly, you did neither. The night nurse didn’t even know there was supposed to be someone in there.”

“What in the blue blazes is going on here, damnit?” Bones grumbled, turning to look at the very confused look on Jim’s face. “I know damn well were you been, yet the entire crew is reporting you cowboyin’ all over the damn ship!”

 

Jim was sitting on the long conference table eating an apple, watching McCoy pace in front of it, while Spock stood perfectly still to the left of the captain staring at the blip on the computer screen that read Cap. Kirk as it approached the conference room accompanied by a blip labeled Lt. Hendorff.

Upon being told of what had transpired in sick-bay Spock had immediately declared that there must be an imposter on board. And a very good one, for Spock himself had believed it to be his Captain. The first officer immediately informed security of an imposter aboard the ship masquerading as the captain. Instructing them the imposter, as well as captain Decker, were to be found but not harmed.

Jim startled, dropping his apple, when the door opened. Spock placed a hand on Jim’s knee to calm him, then picked up the fallen fruit and disposed of it before moving to accept the yellow shirt held out by the burly security officer.

“It was in a Jefferies tube near deck five,” Hendorff reported, Spock starred at the shirt as though it was withholding vital information from him. “Right where the computer said Captain Kirk would be. I had men search the area, no one was out of place. Well, except Keenser sleeping in an air duct clutching a large bag of skittles, but that’s not unusual. I notified Mr. Scott of his location. No sign of Captain Decker, his badge isn’t registered to our systems.”

“Continue the search, Dismissed.” Spock said, stopping his motion to turn away when the Lieutenant remained looking like he wished to ask something. “Is there something else, lieutenant?”

“Well,” the officer peeked around Spock to look at the Captain. “Is the Captain alright? Some of the crew are saying they saw Doctor McCoy leading around covered in blood. And he seemed, off, when I saw him in sick-bay. We owe are lives to the Captain, we’re worried.”

“He’s alright.” McCoy assured him from the other side of the room. “Fell out’a bed. Small but painful cut, I gave ‘im a hypo that’s makin’ him a little loopy. It’ll wear off.”

“That’s a relief.” Hendorff looked placated.

“Thanks for the concern, cupcake.” Jim smiled and gave him a little wave.

Spock stood watching the door close behind the lieutenant before turning back to face the other two, he deactivated the badge and set the shirt on the table.

“I want some skittles.”

“Now what?” McCoy grumbled, ignoring Jim’s whine. “We have a missing suicidal captain, and a mad man who looks exactly like _our_ captain going around attacking crew personal. Doctor M’Banga’s dealing with several people who claim Jim attacked them after he bumped into them. And the injuries are getting worse. Broken limbs, dislocated jaw, one man was even beaten with a hair dryer. And now the crew thinks Jim’s dying from a paper cut.”

“You are certain that the captain was with you all night?” Spock asked barley managing to keep the slight jealousy out of his voice. “He was never out of your sight for even a moment?”

“I waited for him in the transporter room,” The doctor’s response was more aggressive than necessary, as it usually was. “When he came back from the other ship. Followed him to the bridge. Then we went to the mess hall, he dragged you with us. After eating we went back to my quarters, I was even in the bathroom with him when he went ta pee.”

“Why would your presence be necessary while he used the facilities?”

“You slimy piece of shit!” Uhura burst into the room, making her way to the captain in time to accentuate her last word with a hard slap. “I’ve grown to respect you as my captain, and even love you as a dear friend! But this is a new low!”

“Nyota.” Spock moved forward in time to stop a second slap, standing between the enraged lieutenant and the man who was likely being falsely accused. “Whatever offense you believe the captain to have committed was likely not him.”

“You think Gaila would falsely identify a naked Jim Kirk?” Uhura crossed her arms and glared at the Vulcan shielding her victim.

“While I am certain she wo-"

“Do you know what he did to her?”

“Not in detail, however-” Spock tried to explain but was again cut off.

“False hope!” she screeched, trying to reach Jim as he clung tightly to his first officer. “How could you do that to her again?”

“Nyota!” Spock grabbed her shoulders. Uhura froze and looked up at him, still furious. “There is a very talented impostor on board the ship. I believed it to be the captain myself.”

“Oh.” The lieutenants’ demeanor changed immediately. The anger in her eyes was instantly replaced with worry as she turned back to the Captain. “Are you alright, sir? It true that McCoy had to stitch your arm back on in the turbo lift?”

“That rumor got out of hand quickly.” McCoy muttered. “It was a small cut, he’s fine.”

“Inform the crew.” Spock directed stepping away from Jim and moving back to the security screen. “it is to be passed directly, we don’t want the impostor to know we are on to him if doesn’t already.”

“Of course.” Uhura dashed forward to hug Jim before she left the room. “I’ll take care of her, she’ll understand this.”

“How would someone get on board without anyone knowin?” Dr. McCoy griped, beginning his pacing once more, as the door slid shut. “You think he had help? And why? What’re they aff-"

“Bones!” Jim interrupted suddenly, he sounded very scared his eyes darting around.

“Jim?” Spock reached him first grabbing the captains unwrapped hand, the Vulcan flinched at the amount of fear he could feel through the skin on skin contact. He didn’t let go, instead pressing back comfort and reassurance as best he could.

“Bones, I can’t see.” Jim almost whispered the words.

“Jim, you should have about three more hours.” McCoy insisted, noticing the way Spock was running his hand over the Captains, as he moved to stand in front of Jim. Bones pulled out the tricorder he’d made a habit of keeping around Jim at all times. “That can’t be right? I made the macula drops myself.”

“Macula drops?” Spock inquired, narrowing his eyes at the tricorder over McCoy’s shoulder. “If these readings are accurate, the captain is almost entirely blind.”

“I know I’m supposed to tell you this kinda stuff.” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock and buried his face in the Vulcan’s shirt. Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion at the gesture but wrapped his arms around Jim’s back. McCoy had pulled the little blue bottle from his pocket and dripped some on the table, he was running the tricorder over the little puddle. “I didn’t want you to tell on me. I don’t want them to use it as an excuse to take my ship away.”

“Potency’s been cut in half.” McCoy was frowning at the readings.

“How long has the Captain been acting strange?” Spock asked McCoy, the doctor looked up at Spock. McCoy’s eyes widened when he realized Jim was clinging to his first officer. “Doctor, something has clearly altered the captain’s personality, it is important that we pinpoint when this began.”

“Now you wait just a cotton pickin minute.” McCoy set down the tricorder and pointed an accusatory finger at Spock. “You think the captain’s personality’s been altered because he gave you a _hug_? Jim hugs people all the damn time.”

“Not me. The captain is usually respectful of my species distaste for physical contact.” Spock argued. “He has been known to hug you, Mr. Scott, and Nyota. I once even witnessed him hug young Mr. Chekov in a victorious moment. But not in this fashion, it is generally a quick action. Lasting around 1.87 seconds but has been as much as 3.25.”

“You time how long the captain hugs people?”

“Upon analyzing the behavior of the Jim Kirk I have seen in your presence over the last sixteen to twenty-four hours.” Spock began to elaborate, ignoring the doctor’s interruption. “That is, to disregard the one I encountered this morning with miss Gaila, as we have already established, they are indeed two separate beings. Last night I noted very minimal complaint while in the mess hall. While he did initially express distaste for the healthy food you insisted he eat, he consumed it without further complaint. Also, when you told him he needed to head to bed he simply followed you out of the mess hall, when usually he would insist on playing a game of chess with myself or another crew member. At the time I merely assumed he was too tired to protest, as it had been a rather grueling day. Then, this morning, I observed him simply going along with you to sick-bay. He did not try to say he was fine, or tell you to simply wrap it up so he could continue to work as he usually would. Again, I made an assumption that the argument may have happened before I met up with you, but now I question my assumption. And the most condemning evidence of altered personality is occurring this very second. We are discussing him at length, while in his presence and he has not shown any signs of irritation or protest.”

“That is weird.” Jim mumbled against Spocks chest. “I should probably be mad at you. You smell really good, though.”

“He also appears to be exhibiting a desire to ‘cuddle’, I believe is the correct word, that I have not witnessed or been the subject of in the past.” Spock added. “Though I find myself unwilling to complain about it.”

“He was unusually clingy this morning, something he really only does when he has nightmares. And he didn’t argue about going to sick-bay.” McCoy tried to pull Jim away from Spock but the captain clung harder, burying his face deeper into the Vulcans uniform shirt. “He’s been having strange dreams the past few weeks. Could they have anything to do with it?”

“No.” Jim finally pulled his face away from Spocks chest his eyes looking just to the left of McCoy’s actual position. “I’ve been having those dreams since the Narada thing. I’ve just recently started telling you about them.”

“It is most likely unrelated than.” Spock concluded, his brow furrowing as he tried to think of anything logical about this situation. He watched Jim lean back as McCoy dripped the saline into his eyes, the doctor ran his hand soothingly through Jim’s blond hair. The Vulcan felt a sudden surge of emotion he was becoming more familiar with, accompanied by an urge to snap McCoy’s wrist. “How long should those last?”

“These’ll last three hours,” McCoy frowned at the container in his hand. “But they’re s’posed ta be good for six.”

“They’ve been cut in half.” Spock muttered, then began tapping away at the computer.

“Bones, will you sing to me?” Jim was resting his head on McCoys shoulder now but his eyes were watching Spock.

“Not right now, Jimmy.” McCoy answered. “We gotta figure out what’s going on. What’re you doing, Spock?”

“The camera’s in the transporter room come on automatically when the transporter activates. For security reasons.” Spock had pulled up footage from the night before.

The three of them watched as Chekov worked at the console talking through his communicator with Scott who was making repairs elsewhere. Everything happening on the bridge could be heard throughout the ship, Uhura hadn’t stopped her transmission when she stopped singing. Doctor McCoy came flying into the room, and stood glaring at the empty platform, his posture very stiff. They heard Jim’s voice give the order to beam him out, and he sparkled into existence. McCoy seemed to relax considerably once Jim was in his sights. Jim appeared to trip and fall into McCoy, they spoke briefly then rushed from the room Chekov following.

“What the fuck?” McCoy muttered, and Spock rose an eyebrow; as, on the screen, they saw a second Jim Kirk appear on the transporter pad.

“Fascinating.”

“That’s so creepy.”

The duplicate looked confused then angry when he heard his own voice over the comm, and he stormed from the room. Spock turned off the screen.

“Just what the hell is going on?” McCoy demanded.

“I believe that Jim, just like his macula drops, has been cut in half.”

 

“I dinna’ know fer sure if it’ll work.” Scott was talking while configuring the transporter console. “An’ you’ll have ta ge’ um both in here ta try it.”

“This seems to risky.” McCoy was frowning at the transporter pad. “For all we know the attempt could kill ‘im.”

“We have little choice, doctor.” Spock looked over at Jim, he was crouched in a corner with Keenser eating skittles happily. “He can not command a starship in this condition. The half we have with us appears to be all his docile traits, positive traits you could call them. Love, compassion, loyalty, his desire for companionship among them. So, the other must contain the negative; anger, aggression, lust, and a preference for solitude. And without the positive to rein in the negative with morals it is running rampant.”

“And he’s probably running around blind.” McCoy sighed running a hand over his face. “Judging by the reports, he was lashing out at people he stumbled into. We haven’t had any more for a while. He’s probably hunkered down someplace.”

“Indeed.” Spock nodded. “The docile Jim reacted to the loss of sight with pure fear, it would be accurate to assume the other would react with rage.”

“Wha’s this ‘bout the cap’ain being blind?” Scott looked up from the console, curiosity and concern all over his face.

“You didn’t hear that, Scotty.” McCoy didn’t even turn to look at the man while he said it.

“Sure didn’.” Scott accepted cheerily, turning back to his work, signaling for Keenser to come help him. “Now if ya can catch tha rapscallion of a cap’ain copycat, I’ll do me best ta put ‘im right.”

“Captain.” Spock stepped over to Jim, the man smiled at him with his mouth still full of overly colorful candies, Spock’s eyebrow raised with amusement. “Assuming that the abandoned shirt is an indication that your duplicate now knows we are aware of its presence, where on this ship would you go to avoid being found.”

“Bones!” Jim answered happily managing to swallow the lump of candy, McCoy’s lips twitched in a slight smile. “I always go to Bones, he’s my safety zone. That’s why he holds on to my dads’ ring. I’m afraid I’ll lose it.”

“Uncontrollable honesty,” McCoy mumbled. “Don’t ask ‘im anything you don’t want ta know the answer to.”

“And if the doctor is the one you are hiding from?” Spock adjusted the question, no longer sure that this Jim even knew what was going on.

“Why would I hide from Bones?” Now he looked confused and a little frightened as he looked to McCoy. “Are you mad at me? What’d I do? I’m sorry.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, kid.” McCoy put an arm around Jim’s shoulders. “Spock just meant, that if I wasn’t an option; maybe I’m not on the ship, and you absolutely had to remain hidden. Where would you go, Jimmy?”

“Um,” Jim’s face scrunched up as he thought. “Engineering. Its got so many different sections, and the machinery is really loud. Someone could remain hidden there for days they’d just have to keep moving around. And I know where all the cameras are, it would be easy to avoid them. But if I can’t see, I’d probably find a dark crevasse to squeeze into, and hope its good enough.”

“Doctor.” Spock addressed McCoy as Jim was now clinging to him as though he thought the doctor would try to leave him. “You should return to sick bay, while this Jim stays with me. If the other half of the captain feels the same as this one, he may try to find you once he knows you are no longer in our company.”

“You want me to leave Jim alone while he’s like this?” McCoy gestured to the man clinging to his side. “He’s getting worse as time passes.”

“I will keep him with me, he should make finding himself far easier.” Spock argued back, he too had noticed the lessening ability to pay attention of his captain. “Keep in mind that there is a second Jim wandering around, in just as dire a situation. If the deterioration of his mental state continues much longer it is likely that he will become unrepairable. Also, if he were to cause serious harm to a member of his crew that would destroy him just as much, if not more. That is why we must find him fast, doctor.”

“aye,” Scott chimed in. “Our cap’ain loves everyone of us sods.”

“What about Matt?” Jim asked grabbing hold of Spocks hand when the Vulcan offered it to him. Kirks fear of the doctor leaving him dissipating almost as quickly as it had appeared.

“Security is looking for him.” Spock assured him as he led Jim into the corridor. “And we shall keep an eye out for him as well.”

 

“Spread your men out.” Spock addressed lieutenant Hendorff, trying to ignore that the captain was clinging tightly to his shirt. He was beginning to think he should have left him with McCoy. “Cover as much space as possible. All exists have been locked off. The captain and I shall search in this area, you will accompany us.”

Hendorff turned to instruct his team, splitting them into groups and sending them all off before returning to follow, as Spock lead Jim off to the side.

“Are you well Captain?” Spock asked, his hand lingering on Jim’s forearm.

“Our security guys all look so scary.” Jim leaned against a wall as he spoke. “But I guess that’s part of their job.”

“Indeed, Captain.” Spock gave a curt nod. “If they looked like Ensign Chekov, I doubt they would be able to hold off much of an attack.”

“If they looked like Chekov,” Jim smirked at Spock. “I doubt they could hold off a couple of tribbles.”

“Hmm.” Spock allowed a hum of amusement, stepping to the side as the security officer made his way to head their little group. “I am aware that it is non of my concern, but may I inquire as to why doctor McCoy’s presence was necessary while you used the facilities. Are you ill?”

“What , no.” Jim nearly tripped as they made their way through the ships bowls. “He shares a bathroom with M'banga we didn’t wanta be rude, so I used the toilet while he brushed his teeth. Then we switched. Ya know, so we wouldn’t hold up the bathroom so long.”

“You keep a second toothbrush in the doctor’s quarters?” Such closeness had to be unusual, even between humans.

“No, I just used Bones'. He doesn’t mind.” Jim shrugged, then seemed to realize what he’d said. “that’s more suspect then keeping a second toothbrush, isn’t it?”

“Sirs.” Hendorff signaled that he had spotted something, as they rounded a large machine.

Directly in front of them, curled up in a small alcove, was a perfect copy of the man currently walking beside the Vulcan. He appeared to be sleeping at the moment.

“Still creepy.” Jim whispered.

Without warning, the duplicate lunched itself at the source of the sound. The lack of sight made the man clumsy, and Spock was easily able to get a hand to his neck as the security pulled the ‘docile’ Jim out of the way.

Unfortunately, Spock didn’t manage to catch him as he fell hard, smacking his head against a steel casing.

“Is he okay?” Jim asked as his protective detail released him. “That looked painful.”

“He will be fine once we deliver him to doctor McCoy.” Spock assured him, lifting the unconscious form with ease.

“I think he did try to go to Bones' at some point.” Jim bent down to pick up a brown sweater that fell from the copy’s grasp. “This sweeter looks adorable on him.”

 

“Were ya tryin’ ta kill ‘im?” Dr McCoy grumbled at Spock as he tightened the last restraint on ‘evil’ Jim, just in case. “These readings are nowhere near where they should be.”

“It was not my intent to harm him.” Spock’s eyes remained on the docile version of his captain that lie on an adjacent bed snuggling with the doctor’s sweater. “However, I do not believe I am entirely to blame. Neither of him seems to be well.”

“Well, shit.” McCoy ran a hand over his face. Then he had a thought. “Help me lay that one over here with this one. I'm gunna try something.”

“I have seen no evidence that proximity has any bearing on the situation.” Spock pointed out, though he picked up the indicated Jim (allowing a small moment of glee as the sweater slipped from his hand) as the doctor maneuvered the other to make room on the small hospital bed.

“We roomed together in the academy,” McCoy explained as he set the equipment to read for two lifeforms. “I found out the first night he gets terrible nightmares. Well, I tried singing ta ‘im. And he calmed down. He was able ta sleep. ‘sall I can think of. It’s worth a shot.”

“That is why the captain sleeps in your room more often than his own?”

“ _It’s easy to get lost when you found freedom._ ” Dr McCoy crouched down beside the two Jims' as he began singing to them. “ _Seems like you’ve been cast into the wild. I can see the truth on your lips dear Jim. It’s been awhile since I have seen you smile. The way the rain collects around your shoulders, you look like an angel in the grey. And no one needs to hear this more then you do, Jim. I won’t be the one to walk away. Walk away, I won’t walk away. There’s a truth that you need to hear me say. I’ll be here on your darkest day. No, I won’t be the on to walk away.”_

It was working, the readings were still off, but they were better.

“Go see if you can speed up Scotty, use that damn wiz kid.” McCoy suddenly seemed to think he was in charge, but Spock did not argue.

The Vulcan sped out of the sick-bay as McCoy started singing again.

 

“That was too damn close, Jim!” Bones berated Jim as they left the conference room, where Spock made a ship wide announcement that the impostor had been dealt with but Decker was still missing. “Your constant need to flirt with the grim reaper is wearing on my nerves.”

“But he’s so sexy.” Jim smirked at his friend. “You know I have a thing for long black cloaks. Besides, I’ve got my very own Asclepius. Why should I fear death?”

“I don’t think we’d get so lucky a second time, Jim.” The grumpy doctor shrugged Jim’s arm off his shoulder.

“Hey, Spock!” Jim called out as his first officer walked past him. Spock slowed to walk with them. “Do you happen to own a long black cloak?”

“It is a meditation robe, but I suppose it is similar to a cloak.” Spock’s hand brushed over the captain’s as he spoke. “Would that do for your purpose?”

“Do you happen to have a sickle, as well?”  Bones rolled his eyes as Jim spoke.

“I do not own any farming tools,” Spock’s eyebrow arched slightly as he tried to figure out this strange line of questioning. “Certainly not such an archaic one.”

“Damn.” Jim shook his head in mock disappointment. “Not as sexy without the sickle.”

“I am sure I could procure one.” Spock offered still not sure he understood the conversation. “If you wish.”

“Nah.” Jim waved a hand dismissively. “Hey, you wanna play chess? Bones is just gunna read all night.”

“I would find that a pleasurable way to spend the remainder of the evening.” Spock again brushed his fingers over the captain’s hand.

“I’m pleased to pleasure you.” Jim's smile grew.

“Really Jim.” Bones rolled his eyes.

 Spock was sure he had missed some joke that was happening, but did not mind, as long as the captain continued to allow his light touches.

“Bones won’t play chess with me cause he’s bad at it.” Jim spoke as he reached his doors hand scanner. “Last time he tried he got so upset he-"

The captain froze, as he entered his quarters, the playful smile fell away.

“Oh, fuck.” Dr. McCoy muttered as he pushed his way past Jim, to reach the body hanging in the middle of the room.

“Security team to captain’s quarters.” Spock voice was calm and authoritative as he spoke into the comm. “Captain Decker has been located.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asclepius is from Greek myth. He was a physician whom brought people back from the dead and the gods placed him among the stars. His snake and staff is still used as a medical symbol.
> 
> The song Bones sings to Jim is Walk Away by the Goo Goo Dolls. typed it from memory and changed like three words(two of them wear girl/Jim).


End file.
